A significant challenge in providing training in research ethics is developing appropriate materials and teaching methods. Because research includes participants with varied ethnic and cultural backgrounds, it is important to develop training materials to assist investigators and research staff in adequately addressing ethical issues that may arise when conducting research in ethnic communities. The primary goals of this project are to develop, conduct, disseminate and evaluate a culturally tailored, content-appropriate, Spanish-translated research ethics curriculum that targets Community Health Advisors/promotores delivering research to Hispanic/Latino communities. This proposal targets promotores due to their direct and consistent involvement in research with Hispanic/Latino communities; however, the resulting curriculum will be relevant to investigators who plan to involve Hispanic/Latino participants in research as well as Spanish-speaking members of the research team. This curriculum will emphasize awareness of ethical, legal and social aspects of conducting research in the Hispanic/Latino population. Application of ethical practices associated with research will be stressed (e.g., selection, recruitment, informed consent, privacy and confidentiality). A secondary outcome of this project is the creation of a model for developing curriculum in research ethics that is both practical and effective for individuals of different cultural and linguistic backgrounds. Curriculum development will involve focus groups comprised of experts familiar with research in the Latino community and who are responsible for training research staff who conduct research with human subjects. Prototype curricula (Internet, hard-copy and videotape formats) will be pilot tested with a sampling frame of investigators, Hispanic/Latino research staff and promotores whose feedback will contribute to curriculum refinement. Once finalized, distribution of the curriculum will target academic and community research centers in the Southern California/Mexico Border region and then expand throughout California and other border states in the Southwestern United States (Arizona, New Mexico, Texas). The curriculum will also be accessible to other national projects that focus on training of minority researchers to work with minority and underserved populations (e.g. Minority International Research Training Program, Redes En AcciSn). Evaluation outcomes will be used for program improvement and presented at major conferences. [unreadable] [unreadable]